


Protective

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're bringing your boyfriend, Rowan, home to meet your family.





	Protective

You'd always known your dating life was going to be...interesting. Tricky. Difficult. You just hadn't realized _how_ interesting, tricky, and difficult it would be.

You didn't bother trying to hide it when you started seeing Rowan. Rowan, the cute smartass. Rowan, the insufferable bastard with biting humor. Rowan, your boyfriend.

You were surprised when not even one of the Mikaelsons said anything. Especially Klaus. You knew that they knew. You weren't sure whether to be relieved or just more nervous, because at some point you would bring him home to officially meet them, and that was always when the mix of interesting, tricky and difficult really came out.

"You gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Rowan asked.

You blinked, remembering that bringing him home was exactly what you were doing. Right now. Shit.

"If you're nervous, baby, don't be."

He was too nonchalant for your comprehension.

"You don't seem too nervous about meeting the Originals," you retorted.

He smirked. "If they raised you, they can't be all that bad."

You shot him a look. "It's because they raised me that I know better than that."

Rowan just shrugged. Part of you was annoyed, the rest relieved. Then you arrived at the compound, and all of you was nervous again. He just wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple. You took a deep breath and led the way in, rapping your knuckles on the wall twice to signal your arrival. As long as everyone made it out alive, you would consider tonight a success.

God, they were all lined up waiting. How long had they been standing there like that? And--oh God, they actually had pleasant expressions? What the hell?

It wasn't until Rebekah smiled at Rowan that you knew it was a very, very good act. You knew that smile; she was silently informing Rowan that if he so much as gave you a paper cut, she wouldn't hesitate to gut him like a fish.

Rowan didn't seem to notice.

By the time Rowan was shaking hands with Klaus, you knew exactly what your family was up to. They were feeling him out, already deciding if he was worthy of you. Well, at least they were being subtle(ish) about it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner was...well, it was something. You weren't entirely sure how to feel about it. On one hand, there were no fights. On the other hand, there was evident hostility coming from your family.

Something had come up right after dinner, so you were giving Rowan a tour while the something was dealt with. You sensed someone behind you, and glanced over your shoulder. Hope was peering around the corner. Realizing she was caught, she darted back behind the wall. You smiled and turned back to Rowan.

"Give me a minute," you said.

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as you went around the corner to Hope.

"This where you've been hiding all night?" You asked, leaning against the wall.

"Didn't feel like eating," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Is that why you've been following us? You can come say hi, you know. At this point he's gonna think I'm lying about having a sister."

"You actually want me to meet your boyfriend?"

The corners of your lips twitched. "You know, the last time I had a steady partner was when you were a little kid. I didn't want you to meet them so soon then because my choices weren't the best when I first started dating."

"And they are now?"

You chuckled. "Pretty sure Rowan wouldn't still be here if he was a complete dick."

She laughed. You pushed off the wall. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to make sure my sister is being taken care of."

You smiled and led her out of the room and down the hall. Rowan gave a crooked grin when he saw you.

"Finally get to put a face to the name of Y/N's beloved sister," he said.

You watched as Hope studied him for a moment, then smiled at him and reached out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you."  
He took her hand, still grinning. The look Hope gave you told you all you needed to know: she liked him. And you felt some of the nerves finally dissipate.

"Thanks for not killing him," you said.

Klaus chuckled. "I've learned by now only to maim, and let you deal the killing blow."

You grinned briefly, then shifted. "So?"

He raised an eyebrow at you. You gave him a look that told him he knew damn well what you meant.

"Well, he's certainly not the worst one you've ever brought home. He possesses a spine."

You breathed out a laugh. "Because he didn't cower or gawk?"

"Exactly."

You lowered your voice. "Can I take that to mean you approve?"

The longer Klaus took to answer, the more nervous you became, and the more you cursed him in your head.

"If it makes you happy," he sighed.

You exhaled slowly through your nose and grinned.


End file.
